The Beginning
by ThePhantomRunnerOfLesMiserable
Summary: Obviously there was life in The Glade before Thomas arrived, does anyone EVER wonder what it was like? Story of how I think The Glade was formed and what happened in it. This may contain spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

I'm obviously not Mr. James Dashner, so these fantabulous characters don't belong to me. This is my first fic, and I'd love to know any corrections that I need to make or any ideas you might have. I'm also aware that these events are different from the ones implied in the book. Enjoy.

It kept moving and moving forwards- upwards. It never stopped. It just kept going and going.

He felt nausea creeping up in his throat, as it jostled and jolted.

He fell to his knees with an exasperated gasp.

'My name is Nick,' he thought.

Then he stopped, feeling even more sick, his name was the only thing he could remember.

He pushed for more thoughts but none came.

He opened his mouth to scream as he pounded on the metal walls, but his voice was soft and hoarse.

Then the cage stopped moving, with a sudden jolt.

He top of the cage opened revealing a blinding light that Nick green eyes had to adjust too.

He scrambled to his feet and looked at the few eyes starring down at him.

"Where the hell am I?" Nick asked panic coursing his voice.

"Calm down boy, I just got here. We all did." The boy offered him his hand.

"I got here just about an hour ago. They've been sending us up each hour, by the looks of it." Another boy said

"I.. I only remember my name- Nick," he said looking into he hole in which he just came up

"Me too. Names Alby," he said

"Why am I here?" Nick asked "who put me here?"

"We don't know dude," Another boy said "We're asking the same questions. None of us know, were just as clueless"

Yes, Nick was scared. He was in a new environment with different people, but he knew that they had to do something. If nobody was going to do anything, he was going to take charge.

"Well, we should wait a while. Maybe someone will find us and rescue us, if not we'll have to do something. Make some beds, eat something. I don't know" Nick said

"We won't be here that long," a boy said. Nick could tell by the way his voice sounded he believes anything but that.

Nick steeped away from the box he came up from, and away from the boys.

"Do what you want, I'm going to look around."

There wasn't much to look at, just a big glade. A few trees, a small stream, and gigantic grey walls that encased the small area. It was locking them in.

'Maybe I've died and gone downstairs,' Nick thought

The walls meant that they were in confinement. If they were in the wildness, there would be animals and open air, if they were in a building there would be a roof over their heads. But they were in an open glade, with WALLS.

The thought perplexed Nick, and his brain hurt to much to think about it.

He turned back around and walked back to the boys

"Figure it out?" Alby said mockingly

"It's just a glade of land. A bunch of trees. And walls. Like a gate, surrounding the area. It's weird," Nick cut off short when he heard chains and metal scrapping each other. "What the h-"

"Another one is coming up. So far they've brought up 59 boys. All boys. We 'spect this will be the last one," Alby said darkly


	2. Chapter 2

It kept moving up and up, never stopping, never slowing. It made his stomach twist, and he did his best to keep from vomiting his guts.

"Let me out!" He screamed pounding on the walls of the moving crate.

He tried to yell again, but his voice was thick with hoarseness.

He the box stopped dead in its tracks, making the boy trip and fall.

Then there was the blinding light that streamed through his fingers covering his eyes.

There was an opening at the top, he stumbled to his feet and immediately jumped out of the box.

"Where am I? Who put me here? I want some answers right now." He said glaring at all of them

When none came forth he grabbed a boy by his shirt and pinned him to the nearest tree.

"Whoa," Alby said forcefully pulling the aggressive boy from the other "What's your name," he asked carefully

"Gally," the boy said "Why can't I remember anything else?" He said his face inches away from Alby's

"We've all experienced it. We don't know why or how. Look, we've been here no longer than you. don't waste your breath or time, because we don't have any answers." Nick folded his arms

Gally held his hands up in a back off motion "Well,I apologize for asking questions. Even though I just got here and for all I know, you guys could be a bunch of murderers"

"We're all on the same team now. We have to be" Alby said

An uncomfortable silence washed over the group of boys. Nick looked up at the dimming sky, then at his watch. "I think half of you should stay here and see if anyone else comes up. He other half come with me, and we'll try to find some shelter or something."

The boys stood there for a while before a few of them jogged off into the woods. Nick walked closer to the walls surrounding them. There were small cracks in the walls, it was big enough for him to step in it.

He walked slowly, taking each step like it could be his last. Then there was another wall in his face. It was big and cement like the ones encasing them. He turned to his left and continues waking. 'Another wall' He sighed running his fingers through his red hair. He jogged back out of the doors and found the rest of the boys in the woodsy area of the field.

"We're just gathering some materials" Gally said "Gonna try and make a small shed."

Nick nodded fighting for words "um.. good that," His head was so messed up he could barely remember anything.

He tried to remember his parents, or food, or something that he did in the past. But nothing came.

Nick walked over to the box. Alby was hauling out boxes of sorts, and others were looking inside them "Where'd you get that?"

"Came up just a few minutes ago. It's just general appliances."

"Came up in THAT box?"Nick asked sitting down next to a boys and looking inside one of the boxes. It had an array of clothing sitting neatly folded in it. Then next one had seeds in it.

"Whoever put us in here intended for us to live- they sent us food," Nick pulled out he packets of seed for the greens, carrots and an apple tree.

"We've got a few cooking utensils. Gardening utensils, building supplies. Your right. If whoever sent us here intended for us to die, we wouldn't have all the essentials for living in front of us." Alby said

"But they didn't leave us any shelter," a boy said

"Some people are in the forest- they've cut down a tree and are chopping it up. They also found a nice stream. If they don't send us water we could get it ourselves, but we'd boil it down first, we don't need anybody dying," Nick said "speaking of which- I think I found an exit. I'm not sure what it is, it's got a lot of walls inside the walls. Maybe it's a way to leave."

As if on cue a loud sound- piercing really- came from behind them. He turned his head slightly only to see the doors closing. He could barely hear anything, and it felt like the ground was shaking.

After they were fully closed, which was a good few minutes, Nick spoke "Maybe I was wrong."

"You think?" Alby muttered under his breath

They finished hauling the boxes up and looking through them within a timely manner, leaving them all starring inside the box

Alby raised an eyebrow "You think it will go back down again? I mean if we put someone in it?"

Nick's eyes perked up "Maybe. Awesome idea." He looked around, waiting for someone to volunteer.

A short boy jumped down into the box, he looked up at all of the boys and waited for it to go back down.

They all sat though the uncomfortable silence, waiting for the box to go back down. "All right, someone help me up," the boys said reaching his hand upwards. Alby reached down and pulled the boy out of the box.

As if it was waiting for he boy to get out, the box zoomed out of sight. The boy looked at their perplexed faces "it had to have gone somewhere, maybe I should jump after it?"

Nick rolled his eyes at how stupid it sounded "No way in hell, it's to dangerous" he said bluntly. He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his jeans "We'll try more tomorrow, but I honestly think we should get some shut eye." Nobody moved "No seriously guys, go to bed." Nick picked up a handful of blankets and flung them at the boys.

He walked over the woods where the other boys were making blueprints and cutting down trees.

"How's it coming?" Nick suppressed a yawn

Gally looked up "Awesome, Adam and I are plotting it all out. We'll have our dorm- or homestead- over here, our gardens will be at the east area, we aren't sure how much more well need, but that's what we've got so far."

"Wonderful. Go ahead a get to bed."

"But-"

"No, we'll work better when we're rested. Start first thing tomorrow, get to bed."

Nick turned around and sauntered off plopping down on the grass next to Alby

"I'm starving." Nick muttered

"It's been a hectic day," Alby responded "I hope they send us more food. It'll take a while for us to plant the crops and get them growing"

"True," Nick yawned again "I think we should go explore out there tomorrow," Nick gestured to the walls

In response he heard Alby's soft snoring and covered another yawn. He lied down and pulled the blanked up around his face. He let out an appalled sigh and closed his eyes, hoping and praying that this day had been a terrible nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here's chapter three for my TMR fic, to me it's kind of like a filler chapter, no major events yet. I Hope your enjoying and remember that I'm open to any criticism or idea you might have. I'd also love to see you leave a review. :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nick was awoken by a high pitched squeezing sound. He opened his eyes slowly, the rising sun burning as he did so.

He was perplexed for a moment, thinking where on the almighty universe was he? Then he remembered that he had woken up in a metal box with amnesia and he entered this world of madness.

Nicks head snapped in the direction of the noise only to see the doors opening, creaking with every move they made.

Alby looked at him "What the hell?" he had to shout in order for Nick to hear him

"They are opening. They closed last night, their opening again. Maybe it is actually some sort of way to leave," Nick said, his head pounding.

Nick quickly woke up the other boys, rounding them up and assigning them jobs.

Gally and Adam were in charge of Building. They seemed to have a natural talent for creating things, and a genuine like for the job nobody else wanted to do. Five or six boys were in charge of plowing the fields and planting the seeds. He sent a pack of ten boys out to search beyond the walls. He had made sure that they understood that they needed to come back before the walls close- if they even closed again. He, Alby and a few other boys were experimenting ways to escape.

Alby bent over and tried to pry the white doors of the hole open. Nick and a boy named Dell rushed over to help him.

After what seemed like hours they were able to pry the doors open. Dell had been bending so far over that he almost fell through the hole, Alby luckily caught him by the end of his shirt.

"Careful, stupid" he muttered

Nick pulled back on his knees with an exasperated breath. "Yesterday-also known as the worst day of my entire life- we tried going back down in the box. It finally went down after George got out of it. Maybe we should build a ladder and see how far this hole goes. It will hopefully lead back to where we came up."

The boys collected few rocks. Nick dropped a small rock unto the hole. There was dead silenced as the boys listened for the rock to stop falling.

"Maybe we missed it," a boy said softly

"Or maybe it doesn't end." Alby grimaced

"Nonsense. We all came up in it. That wouldn't make any sense. It's not like we could have poofed and came out of nowhere." Nick said, disgusted by the lack of intelligence in his new cohorts.

After waiting for another minute without sign of the rock some of the boys dispersed and explored more of the open field.

Alby and a few others stayed back with the box, experimenting with rocks and creating ladders. Nick on the other hand began exploring the area. The glade was the size of a few football fields it had a very small structure that had already been there when they arrived. When he first came he didn't notice that the structure was a pen that inhabited cows, pigs chickens and a few goats.

'We could kill those and use them for meat,' Nick thought silently

On the other side of the glade was another prebuilt structure. This one was a small hut, held together with a mix of twigs and branches. He noticed Gally and Adam were adding more to it, unskillfully building onto the shabby figure.

He looked inside one of the cardboard boxes that had come up in the box yesterday and rummaged around for some food. Successfully he found trail-mix, jerky of sorts and a canteen half filled with water.

Nick mindlessly ate a few strips of beef jerky and a pack of peanut before proceeding with his adventuring.

He felt like he was put here for a purpose. That he was a part of something much bigger than it seemed. He tried to push his mind further, to remember SOMETHING, but nothing happened.

The most frustrating part of this whole thing-besides the part that he had amnesia- was that these walls were standing in front of him, open and mockingly.

The answers he wanted were so far away, and yet so close, it made him sick.


End file.
